


Old Bones

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, ghost story, mild romance, wouldn't be a ghost story without character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: After some convincing, Hitoshi had managed to talk his professor into sending him, and three others, along to this new dig site so they can learn from experience. Shadow the veterans of the business and get their hands dirty. Not every day an old Russian Abbey has interesting secrets needing unearthing.
Relationships: Kinomiya Hitoshi | Hiro Granger/Bryan Kuznetsov | Boris Kuznetsov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Old Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Haunted building 
> 
> Pairings: Hitoshi (Hiro)/Boris K (Bryan)
> 
> Other: This was part of a fic called 'Various Stories' which contained work I did for rp partners on tumblr. Didn't like them all being clumped together so split them into individual stories. Mostly because if I want to continue a story I now can... Which I might with a few of them.

After some convincing, Hitoshi had managed to talk his professor into sending him, and three others, along to this new dig site so they can learn from experience. Shadow the veterans of the business and get their hands dirty. Not every day an old Russian Abbey has interesting secrets needing unearthing. Sure Hitoshi mostly preferred his home countries history but he can’t ignore the rest of the world forever. He would never get the experience he needs if he did.

  
As Hitoshi shifts the bag on his shoulder, his eyes gazing out into the fog, he wonders if he will find anything interesting enough to get people talking about him. It would be an excellent way to start his career. Might even make his Father proud. If the man ever paid attention to anything outside of his work. At least Takao would be happy. That’s what Hitoshi should be thinking of rather than his old man.

  
“Ready to go, Hitoshi?” A cheerful voice comes from behind him. It’s Salima, one of his fellow students. One year below him but always itching to see the world. Hadn’t been hard to convince her to join him in petitioning the professor for this field trip.

  
“Yep. Got all my equipment. I think we call for the van to take us there when we are all ready?”

  
As they talk another face joins them. Yawning loudly before stopping the other side of Salima, a happy lazy smile on his lips. Max. The kid had actually been a friend of Takao’s that Hitoshi never knew about. Apparently, he’s lived in America the past few years and only recently returned for University. Had been a surprise going home to the dojo and finding Max hanging out with Takao.

  
“We missing someone?” The blond comments.

  
Their last member. Ozuma. A more sullen and silent student. Wicked smart and obviously more into the occult and dark sides of history. He had been easy to convince to come along. Hitoshi only had to mention rumours of dark happenings in the area for the man to join them.

  
“He’s coming. Just had to talk to his family or something.” Salima says worryingly. “I hope it’s nothing bad. I know he was excited about this.”

  
“You can tell?” Hitoshi quips. He’s never seen the man do more than raise an eyebrow let alone smile.

  
Salima gives Hitoshi an amused look. “Don’t be mean.”

  
“I’m not. He’s just a very serious guy.”

  
Max laughs loudly and nudges Salima gently. “He’s not wrong.”

  
Before they can say anything more Ozuma finally joins them. His dark figure appearing out of the fog like a ghost.

  
“… Yo.”

Now the last member of their little team is here, Hitoshi can finally call for them to be picked up.

—-

The site was much larger than they all expected. A large black bricked Abbey stands in the centre, the windows hollow and ground overgrown. There was no door to the main hallway and all of them can see inside. More dark stone. The whole place gives off an incredibly creepy feeling.

  
“Ah. You must be the students, yes?”

  
A thick Russian accent draws their attention as a large blond man jogs towards them.

  
“I am Sergei Nikolaevich Petrov. You may just call me Sergei. It is easier.”

  
As the large man, Sergei, as he asked to be called, reaches them, he offers his hand and shakes each of theirs. He has a rather serious look to him. Like he’s not to be messed with. Hitoshi wonders if Ozuma and Sergei will get along due to similar personalities.

  
“Follow me. I shall introduce you to the others. The site manager is not here today but he has told me where to put you.”

  
As they all follow behind the large man, much like little ducklings following their large Mama, Hitoshi can’t help but wonder what they will be given. He’s the most senior one out of all the students, Max being the youngest and the other two in between. So he hopes he gets the more interesting things. He deserves it if he’s honest. The only reason they are all here is that Hitoshi pushed for it after all.

—-

Three days into the dig and Hitoshi finally gets something good. First, he had been assigned to above ground. Picking through what people brought up, cataloguing and cleaning. Nothing boring but he wanted to get his hands dirty. Then after doing well there, he was moved to one of the newly unearthed catacombs. The Abbey above had a foreboding and dark feel to it. Beneath was even worse. Hitoshi loved it. That dusky thick feeling in the air. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, like someone is watching. Screamed that there are secrets begging to be found. Unearthed. And there are plenty of places to start. Feels ever so slightly overwhelming. So many possible areas to dig.

  
Hitoshi moves to his area near the back. It’s been worked on by one of the veteran members of the team. An old bone found but nothing more. They were sure there was more but needed to move into another area so Hitoshi was given this task. So he works diligently. Scraping and digging slowly until he finds another bone. A femur. About the size of an adult. Interesting. As he slowly unearths more and more, it becomes apparent there isn’t just one human buried here. Not unusual for a Christian site but they shouldn’t be here. There is plenty of room above ground in the graveyard.

  
A meeting is called and more are assigned to his area. By the end of the day, it’s predicted at least seven other humans are buried in the ground there with a possible more leading into other areas. Interesting. As Hitoshi uncovers a skull it becomes clear the dead were murder victims. He’s no expert but such hole in the top of the skull must have been done by some form of weaponry. Killed and buried down here in secret. How cruel.

—-

As more bones were slowly removed from the dark Earth, the feeling of being watched gets worse for Hitoshi. Every now and then he’s sure he catches the glimpse of something in the corner of his eye but when he turns there is nothing.  
By the second week, it gets worse. The room he works in feels far too cold. At moments he can even see his own breath. Even Max comments on it when he comes down to help remove the boxed bones. As they talk about it later back in the home lodge Ozuma suggests it is the dead. Disturbing the bones must have awoken the spirits. Maybe wanting them to be left alone, or perhaps happy to see they will be eventually getting a proper burial. Though Hitoshi doubts that. For one the bones are going to a museum to be aged and catalogued. Mass burial in an Abbey basement is not common after all. At least in this part of Russia.

  
But Ozuma’s words stick with Hitoshi. He is more cautious as he works. Looking around to see if he spots anything paranormal but whatever happens, seems to ease off. Until the day he’s alone.

  
It started off normal enough. The room wasn’t cold, no movement he couldn’t see directly. Hitoshi wondered if it was simply because they found all the bones in this area. That whatever had been bothering him went with the last box. At least he hopes it was a spirit and not just his overactive imagination. As he slowly scrapes away at an area near the far wall, Hitoshi pauses for a drink when he hears the faintest of noises behind him. The slow sound of something dragging across the floor but as he looks behind him he sees nothing. His equipment is still all there. The floodlights have not moved or their cables. Standing up, he can’t help but scowl. His imagination is once agai-!

  
“Fuck!”

  
Ducking to the left, Hitoshi scrambles out the way right as a trowel flies at the wall right by him. He trips over his bag and lands heavily in the dirt. What the hell?! He had just caught sight of it moving from the floor. Invisible hands lifting then throwing it right at him. He even heard the clink as it hit the stone wall.

  
“What the hell?”

  
Before Hitoshi can do anymore Sergei is entering the room. His face is a little flushed. Like he had been running.

“I heard you yell. Are you okay?”

  
Picking himself up off the floor, Hitoshi stammers as he stares at the trowel now lying innocently on the floor.

  
“I uh… Sorry.” He can’t say a ghost just threw something at him… Right? “I tripped. Scared myself like an idiot. I’m sorry.”

  
Laughing awkwardly, Hitoshi rubs the back of his head as Sergei sighs. Warns him to be more careful and asking if he needs help going back upstairs. Politely shaking his head, Hitoshi finally convinces Sergei to leave before quietly moving to the door. He’s alone again. He needs to figure out what happened.

  
“… Hello?”

  
Hitoshi speaks softly as he looks around the room. Was this spirit a nasty one or just wanting to get his attention? Perhaps they have been trying all week. Again Hitoshi calls out but nothing. No more moving. No cold spots. Sighing heavily, he moves back to his kit and bends to pick the trowel up.

  
“I must be going insane.”

  
Standing, he inspects the metal for dents or breaks when a soft whisper right by his ear has him freezing. Too quiet to determine what was said but it leaves him wide-eyed. Fingers gripping the tool tightly. He slowly turns to his left and finds himself face to face with a young man.

  
Pale skin. Pale hair. Eyes almost a milky green as they glare at him. Should he be running? Hitoshi is pretty sure he should be running but before he can even do anything this man seems to fade from view.

  
“… O…kay…”

  
Hitoshi finally breathes out. The man had looked local. Russian. Clothes were much older than anyone he’s seen before so perhaps the bones do belong to the spirit. As he stands still for another ten minutes Hitoshi realises he is once again alone. Nothing else happens for the rest of the day and Hitoshi just feels drained. More than he has ever in his life. Perhaps he’s overworking himself. Seeing things. That is what he tells himself as he goes to bed at night. The soft blankets drawing him into a deep slumber. He doesn’t get to feel how his room grows cold. How a pale figure stands at the foot of his bed before disappearing.  
  
—-

The dream had been pretty generic, maybe a little naughty but nothing Hitoshi would normally remember when he woke up. But something had been wrong. A faint whispering kept happening throughout it. Russian he couldn’t understand, coming from behind him but each time he turned there was nothing. The ghost, he thinks, but he still carries on with the dream. As dreams do. A pretty young man coming up to him, wrapping his arms around Hitoshi. He looked like a celebrity. One of the men from the kpop band Salima is in love with. As Hitoshi’s eyes lower and their faces get closer a cold gust of wind interrupts. The man in his arms seeming to fly away, blown by the wind and not seen again. As he turns he is faced with the ghost. Angry yet confused, still speaking Russian in such a low tone. Like his voice can’t be much louder. Reaching without fear, Hitoshi touches the cold shoulder of the man and before anything else can happen he wakes with a jolt.

What the fuck was that?

—-

Over the next week, he gets more dreams with this mysterious spirit. The anger and confusion on his face slowly easing away. Hitoshi is even sure the last time he dreamt of the man he saw the smallest of smiles. He just wishes he knew what the ghost was saying. Around the dig site, he catches glimpses too. Seems the dreams are easier for the spirit. Hitoshi wonders why it was drawn to him. Why it returns and watches him. Even during the more dirty dreams which leave Hitoshi waking up flustered. It was oddly amusing though watching the ghost get angry and blow away whoever Hitoshi was dreaming about. For a brief moment, he wonders if it is jealousy but he knows that is stupid. Just him getting a little attached to this mysterious man.

  
Back at the dig site things are slowly heating up again. The original room with all the bones is back on the list as important again. Ozuma has found something in one of the walls. A small opening that had been walled away.

  
This is where things got dark. More bones but this time children mixed in with the adults but unlike the others, they hadn’t been killed. At least it didn’t look it. Ropes bind the feet and hands. Clothes hang off the skeletons. It’s a sick sight but the team works slowly. As the bones are slowly moved out, Hitoshi realises one looks oddly familiar. The white shirt just like his little ghost.

  
He is most careful taking that one out of the room. As the bones are boxed a glint of silver catches his eye. A thin brown cord is entangled around the collarbone and a silver pendant dangles from it. With great care, he slowly manages to unwind it from the bone and hold it up. A bird of some sort is etched in the silver. An eagle perhaps? Falcon? They are common in this part of Russia. As he admires the small piece of jewellery the noise of someone coming draws his attention and without realising what he’s doing he pockets the piece and quickly gets back to work. Only when he is alone back in his room does he pull out again. He shouldn’t have taken it but he couldn’t help it.

—-

That night he dreams once more of the spirit but this time it’s different. The ghost doesn’t stay away so much. Watching from afar like he has before. He stands beside Hitoshi and looks oddly conflicted. Hitoshi’s attention had been on the spirit too much for him to notice where the dream was, his eyes only leaving when the ghost walks forward. It’s the Abbey but not as Hitoshi knows it. Still old but not run down. Glass windows are still intact, as is the large wooden door.

  
“… Oh, wait.”

  
Hitoshi jogs after the ghost as he enters the Abbey not wanting to lose sight of him. The spirit has a mission it seems. They quickly make their way down the steps and into the catacombs. It looks much newer than the upstairs. Candles are on any surface they can be placed on. Hitoshi can see drag marks in the dirt, all leading to the main room he has been working in the past few weeks.

  
“ _There are more._ ”

Hitoshi’s head snaps to the spirit. That wasn’t English yet Hitoshi understood. This time too the spirit’s voice was normal, no longer a whisper he could barely hear.

  
“ _Please find them_.”

  
As Hitoshi looks from the ghost he sees other openings in the walls. Nothing is inside them yet but he can understand what he’s being shown. More hidden chambers with victims. They still don’t know what happened down here but he can understand why the ghost is angry. Being trapped for so long without any help. Watching as living humans come so close to finding you but don’t. Must have been a relief when Ozuma discovered the secret hole.

  
“ _We didn’t deserve this_.”

  
Turning from the openings, Hitoshi sighs and reaches out to touch the ghost. A hand gently resting on his shoulder. He feels warmer than before. Like he’s alive.

  
“Is this the only room?”

  
A faint nod is his answer, the ghost once more looking conflicted. Like he wants something but isn’t sure what to do about it.

  
“Then I will talk to the others. Say there might be more now we found one opening.”

  
Turning away, Hitoshi looks around the room. There are three others all together… One he quickly realises he had been working closely. The wall the ghost flung the trowel at when he had been working. Makes sense now.

  
“ _Keep me._ ”

  
That has Hitoshi’s head snapping back to the ghost but he finds he is gone. Stepping away, Hitoshi can feel himself waking up but the last thing he sees before the dream is gone is the little silver pendant on the floor. The same one he has resting on his bedside cabinet in the waking world.  
  
—-

After three months of intense work, Hitoshi has finally returned home. He did as the ghost asked. New rooms were found and more dead were pulled out. There had even been some books amongst them but due to how old they were it was unwise to try and read then and there. Hitoshi was just satisfied to fulfil his little spirits request. Why it happened in the first place might never be answered but he remembers the sad words of the ghost. They didn’t deserve this. At least they can rest knowing they are no longer trapped in the walls. Their suffering hidden from the world.

  
He still has the pendant. Guilt over taking it had been strong, his morals telling him to give it in but he didn’t. The ghost had said keep it.. Or keep me. Hitoshi can’t remember but the guilt of keeping it was overrun with the need to not let go. Like something even worse will happen if he does. So he put the pendant on a new chain and wore it back home. His own little secret. A reminder of why he chose this career path. To uncover secrets that shouldn’t be hidden.

  
That night back in his small apartment, Hitoshi rests on his futon, tv on as he catches up on some shows. It’s not long until he’s falling asleep. The last thing he’s noticing is a weight on him. The blanket getting tighter around him. Just as if someone is straddling his hips.

  
“ _Hitoshi_.”

  
He wakes with a start, the room feeling frozen around him and the tv flickering before resuming the show. He stares wide-eyed around him, fingers reaching up to curl around the pendant as he sits up. Was that…? The tv seems to dim as cold arms slowly embrace him from behind. They feel weightless yet still a faint pressure on him. His ghost.

  
“… I don’t know your name.”

  
Hitoshi smiles, one hand reaching down to try and touch the ones around him but his fingers pass right through. A pressure on his back growing a little more like he’s being hugged before disappearing altogether. There is nothing more that night but Hitoshi struggles to sleep. He wants to see his ghost once more. Learn who he is, why he is here. His bones are still back in Russia after all.

  
But finally, exhaustion takes Hitoshi and he falls into a deep slumber. The room grows cold around him but he never notices. His dream changing slowly to a wide snowy landscape. His ghost at his side once more. Perhaps he shouldn’t think of the spirit as his but he can’t help it. No-one else will see him after all. But as he smiles at the spirit, he is taken aback by what he does next. Arms clasp around his neck, pulling him closer than ever before. The once angry green eyes look playful. It takes dream Hitoshi a second to realise why this is familiar. It’s the same position he had that kpop fantasy star in when the spirit first visited. Except for this time the spirit is pulling him down, cool lips just a hair’s breadth away from his. This explains the jealous glares, the conflicted looks. Before Hitoshi can close the gap, faint words are breathed against his lips and it’s all he’s ever wanted to hear.

  
“ _Boris. My name is Boris._ ”


End file.
